


Bunny Fluff

by Peachfaerie



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fic I came up with when I was at my Grandma's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Fluff

The boy smirked sexily and put his arm around the girl’s shoulder. He blinked when she snuggled into his chest, but sighed when he realized she did it unconsciously. He looked at the TV and blinked again. “So, Odango…This guy goes around and checks out weird food?” This guy was preparing to eat cow tongue.  
“No, Huel Houser checks out interesting things in California like cow tongues or a president’s personal boat.” The blonde explained.  
“Really? Cool.” They were silent as the episode ended. The blonde made a cute little distressing sound. “Odango? You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just going to get more snacks.” She picked up the empty popcorn bowl and left for the kitchen. The idol sighed and ran his hand through his long black hair. He eyed the girl’s cat warily. “Hey Seiya?”  
“Hm?” He looked up to see his crush returning.  
“Have you ever worn your hair differently?” She asked curiousedly, her own hair spilling over her shoulder and down to her ankles. Seiya had often wondered what it would be like to run her hands through the length.  
“Nah, it turns out weird any other way.” He answered off handedly. A new California Gold episode started. The boy spluttered his drink when she saw the material. “Oi! It’s a museum about you!” He grinned mischieviously.  
“No it’s not!” The girl huffed, blushing. “It’s a bunny museum! Not an ‘Usagi’ museum!”   
“Yes it is! See? That’s your name kanji!” Seiya grinned, pointing at the Japanese subtitle.  
“Seiya! It is not a museum about me!” Usagi twitched angrily.  
“Yes it is!” The idol insisted.  
“No it’s not!”  
“Yes it is!” At that point, Usagi’s cat left the room, disgusted with the prevalent childishness.  
“No it’s not!”  
“Yes it is! That’s your name kanji!” Seiya repeated himself.  
“I’m just named after bunnies, okay?!” Usagi shrieked.  
“So….It’s your namesakes’ museum.” The idol said, keeping a poker face.  
“Yes, Seiya.” The blonde facepalmed. They watched the rest of the episode in an uneasy silence.  
“That’s…a lot of Odangos.” Seiya had to lock himself in the bathroom to hide from Usagi’s wrath.


End file.
